


Clothes Make the Man

by Ava_now



Series: Barisi Dads AU [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi family, Fluff, M/M, Smut, eventual family, i'm still learning this tag stuff, the underwear fic nobody needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now
Summary: Son of a bitch.“You color coordinate your underwear to your ties?” he asked incredulously.Barba let out an impatient sigh.  “And my suspenders and socks.  Honestly, detective, I thought you were more observant than this.”  He sighed again as he saw Sonny catching a quick glance downward at his feet, still clad in canary yellow socks.





	Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to mforpaul for launching this idea. I do realize this is something absolutely nobody needed, but I feel accomplished and happy writing it!

**The Yellow Silk Boxers with the Small Blue Polka Dots**

The first time he saw them had been in a rush, pawing at Barba’s pants to get to his gorgeous dick.  He’d gotten the belt undone, the button and zipper unfastened and was yanking them down thick muscular thighs.  Barba’s hand was tangled in his hair and he eagerly found himself on his knees, face to face with the most gorgeous yellow silk fabric he’d ever seen.  Canary yellow, with small navy polka dots scattered over the fine fabric. The colors, the pattern, they seemed to match...his tie? Sonny quickly cast a glance across the room to the chair he’d tossed the tie on five minutes ago.

Son of a bitch.

“You color coordinate your underwear to your ties?” he asked incredulously.

Barba let out an impatient sigh.  “And my suspenders and socks. Honestly, detective, I thought you were more observant than this.”  He sighed again as he saw Sonny catching a quick glance downward at his feet, still clad in canary yellow socks.  “If it’s not too much to ask, are we planning to continue this, or should I cover back up and stop distracting you with my fashion choices?”

Sonny glanced back up, seeing the sharp tent in Barba’s boxers, and smiled.  “No, counselor, I think we’re all good.” He ran his hand over the erection in front of him, then caught the boxers on either side of Barba’s hips, easing them down.  “Definitely all good here.”

 

**The Silk Black Thong**

It fit perfectly in the small red box.

Rafael had shown up with a dozen roses and a bottle of red for their Valentine’s Day dinner.  Sonny had told him to arrive at seven, and he was nothing if not prompt.

This thing between them...it had only been after Christmas that they both started to acknowledge it was more than just stress relief.  He hadn’t felt like this in a long time.

If he was painfully honest, he hadn’t felt like this before, period.

And they were halfway through the ziti when he had been so fucking distracted by his own arousal at watching the man eat pasta that he had said, “Hold on a second...I have something for you.”

Rafael laid his fork down and took the box Sonny was sliding across the table to him.  “Sonny,” he began, “you didn’t have to do this...this meal is an incredible present in itself…”

His throat dry already, he had answered, “Yes.  Yes...I did.” He hadn’t given his boyfriend underwear before, and perhaps the middle of the meal wasn’t the best time to do it, but he was pretty sure he was done eating.  Pasta, at least.

Rafael smiled slightly, then opened the box, slowly pulling out the black silk thong.  One eyebrow shot up, then Sonny saw Rafael’s lips curve into a sly smile. “I thought dessert usually came at the end of the meal, not in the middle.”

Sonny swallowed heavily.  “I guess it depends on what you’re hungry for.”

It took Sonny almost an hour to scrub out the ziti pan the next morning after it had sat unsoaked all night, but the memories in his head from the night before kept him from caring even a bit.

 

**The Tight Pink Briefs with the Black Waistband**

Sonny shook the snow out of his hair and knocked on the door.  It only took a few seconds for Rafael to open, smiling.

“Hey,” Rafa greeted him with a quick kiss to the lips.  “Still snowing, huh?”

“Maybe,” Sonny grinned, “but we’ve got enough wine here to keep us warm.”  He handed a bottle to Rafael, who ruffled his hair affectionately and then headed toward the kitchen.

Wine glasses and cookies in hand, they curled up on the couch by the fire.  Rafael’s Christmas tree twinkled merrily. “Thanks for being willing to do this tonight,” Sonny told him, arm wrapped around his shoulders.  “The Carisi clan is pretty time-dominating this time of year. But they enjoyed the time you were able to spend today with them.”

Rafa smiled at him.  “I enjoyed getting to know your parents better...your sisters, it may take a bit more time.”  He grinned, then tugged playfully on Sonny’s collar. “I’m working on it. They’re a little mouthy--don’t know where that could come from.”

Sonny snorted.  “Just remember, you liked my mouth just fine a few days ago.”

“Mmhmm.”  Sonny suddenly found himself straddled by his boyfriend, hands holding his face gently, tongue caressing his lips.  Nobody had ever kissed him like Rafael did. Nobody got him going like this. Nobody.

“Mm...hey!” Sonny interrupted him, gently moving Rafael back to the couch.  He watched Rafael’s lips purse into a pout, and he tried not to snicker out loud.  “I have something for you.”  
He handed a stocking to Rafael, who looked completely puzzled.

“Um,” Rafael started, turning the stocking around and around, “Didn’t we exchange presents at my mom’s?”

“Uh, yeah.”  Sonny rubbed awkwardly at his chin.  “But this...uh, this I wanted to give you later.”

Still looking puzzled, Rafael reached into the stocking.  Out came a beautiful pair of suspenders, pink and black. He remembered admiring them the week before online.  Apparently Sonny remembered too. They matched a tie he already had. “Thank you,” he said, a grin crossing his face.  “I love them!”

Sonny nodded toward the stocking again.  “There’s more.”

Rafael reached back in and pulled out a matching pair of pink socks with a black and white argyle pattern on them, also something he had pined for.  He grinned at Sonny again, who nodded once more toward the empty-looking stocking.

“More still?”  Skeptically, Rafael reached into the boot and Sonny could read the moment when his fingers came in contact with fabric.  Slowly, Rafael pulled his hand out, and shook out the briefs.

They were bright pink, matching the pink of the suspenders and socks exactly, with a black waistband.  High quality fabric. He fingered the fabric delicately as he slowly smirked.

“Nice,” he commented, narrowing his eyes at Sonny.  “I see you included a present for yourself as well.”

“Well,” Sonny sat back on the couch and slid a hand onto Rafael’s thigh, “it IS Christmas.”

 

 

**The Black Booty Shorts That Said “Groom”**

“Just open it,” he said, motioning to the small package he’d handed Rafael.  “I’ve been waiting for this all week.”

To be honest, he had ordered them two days ago off of Amazon and couldn’t believe that he couldn’t get them faster this time.  After all, it was now Thursday and the wedding was Saturday afternoon.

“Okay, okay,” Rafael impatiently tugged at the box, before getting it open.  Pulling the plastic open, he found two pairs of black microfiber underwear. Shorter than regular boxer briefs, and both said “Groom” on the back.

Shooting Sonny an annoyed look, Rafael held one of them up.  “I think you might have a fetish.”

Sonny pushed his bicep gently, laughing.  “Only for your ass,” he replied. “See? One for each of us.  And this way you’ll have a souvenir of what I pulled off of you on our wedding night.”

Rafael’s critical look softened to a smile.  “I don’t need a souvenir,” he said softly. “I’m marrying the love of my life.”

“And now you’ll have the underwear to remind you.”

 

**The Navy Cotton Boxer Briefs**

The apartment was dark and quiet, only a nightlight to guide his way.  He tossed his backpack onto the recliner where he usually rocked their baby daughter, and headed to the shower.

This one had been rough.  He’d been under for eleven days, when they’d thought it would be three, max.  It was hard enough before they had the baby, but now, having to leave his husband and their infant daughter behind for an unspecified amount of time while he hung out with people who made his skin crawl?  He definitely needed that shower.

He stopped to peek until Marlene’s room.  She was sound asleep in her crib, her nightlight casting bunny shadows across her wall.  It had been a gift from his sister Gina, and the baby loved it. “Bunny, Dada?” she would ask as she saw the shadow.  “Bunny!” Now he admired her tiny curls, dark skin, beautiful face, and felt a little bit of the disgust from the last several days leave him.  He didn’t want her to ever know a world with people like that, and he would move mountains to make sure she wouldn’t. He closed her door to a crack, and headed to the master.

As he quietly slipped into the bedroom, his eyes quickly found and settled on his husband.  The small nightlight they kept on highlighted Rafael’s olive skin, stubbled with brown and gray, and Sonny longed to touch and stroke his face.  He moved to kneel next to the bed, just hoping to catch a brief smell of his husband, of home, but as he reached for Rafael’s hair, he found green eyes slowly opening to gaze at him.  “Welcome home, baby,” Rafael said softly, reaching up to stroke Sonny’s own light beard. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Sonny smiled softly.  “I love you. I’m gonna shower and join you.”

Rafael smiled softly and closed his eyes.  “Perfect.”

As he stood, Sonny continued to regard his sleeping husband’s form, clad only in an old tee shirt and navy boxer briefs.  Sonny had bought them on sale when he bought himself some, knowing Rafa would appreciate the practical but comfortable solution.  He had needed some new ones and they just didn’t have time to shop with the baby now. Sonny made a mental note to buy something special again for him, soon.  He showered, then clad in how own boxer briefs, slid into bed next to his husband.  
As he fed his very excited daughter the next morning, Sonny watched his husband lazily make his way to the coffeemaker, now wearing sweatpants.  He could see the band of the boxer briefs over the waist of the sweats, and grinned.

“You know, those look great on you.”  He nodded toward Rafael, who looked confused for a moment, then grinned back.

“Yeah, they were a gift.  Nice fit.”

“Yeah it is,” Sonny made a face at his daughter, who burst into giggles.  “It’s all a good fit, isn’t it?”

Rafael leaned to stroke his daughter’s hair, then kiss Sonny’s cheek.  “When you’re here? Everything fits just like it should.”


End file.
